[unreadable] The Rheumatology Division at Washington University requests continuation of a Rheumatic Diseases Core Center (RDCC). The overall goal of the RDCC is to provide an environment that will markedly enhance multidisciplinary study of rheumatic diseases by addressing the following overall Specific Aims: 1) Support core facilities to enhance funded, ongoing research that is relevant to the rheumatic diseases; 2) Facilitate direct research on these diseases; 3) Enhance interest in the rheumatic diseases; and 4) Foster development of junior faculty. The RDCC takes advantage of the very strong basic immunology research base in the Rheumatology Division and the wealth of expertise in other departments, especially in immunology and bone biology. In the previous funding period, the RDCC expanded services of existing core facilities at Washington University and established totally new core laboratories that enhance research relevant to the rheumatic diseases. The RDCC consists of an Administrative Core that will direct operations of the RDCC and will be aided by a Core Center Committee composed of senior faculty and outside advisors. An enrichment program supports outside speakers for seminars in relevant rheumatic disease research. Plans are outlined to support and enhance a Protein Core Facility to produce new monoclonal antibodies (mAbs) and produce and purify mAbs and recombinant proteins to help investigators analyze rheumatic disease models. The Genetics Core will be supported to produce transgenic and knockout mice production and facilitate production of backcrossed mice by the use of a "speed congenics" approach. These services will ease investigation of rheumatic disease models that are genetically modified. A Pilot and Feasibility Program will support new studies from two junior faculty members who will work on projects involved in basic mechanisms of immune responses. Thus, the RDCC will provide not only a means to enhance ongoing research but also is organized in a manner to facilitate efforts of investigators in their study of rheumatic diseases. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]